


Very Nice Pants

by allofuswithwings



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But a little bit of poly, Christmas, Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Mostly Slash, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory wants to surprise Amy with some sexy dressing up for Christmas. Unfortunately, it isn't Amy he surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Nice Pants

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of some multi-fandom drabbles I did for Christmas a couple of years ago. It was published back then on Livejournal, just moving it over to AO3 now.

~

 

“So, I believe someone asked for a sexy elf for Christmas?”

 

The voice came echoing from the hallway of the Tardis, followed by a scrawny white leg attempting a seductive wiggle.   Then a body clad only in mistletoe boxers and Santa hat emerged into the control room, bottom first, shaking as it went.

 

Rory turned around and let out a shriek.

 

The Doctor was staring at him, wide-eyed, from the control panel, hand hovering over a lever.

 

“Where’s Amy?” Rory squeaked.  “I thought you went out?”

 

His hands went over his chest and boxers in a vain attempt to cover himself.  The Doctor was still staring.

 

“I couldn’t find what she wanted from the shops, so she went instead.  Said I was a useless man, which is a bit mean.  I don’t believe it’s my fault, though.  Have you _been_ to a Tesco’s at Christmas lately?  I’ve felt safer on planets of warring Sontarans.”

 

Rory threw a hand up.

 

“She could have told me.  She knew I was getting dressed up.”

 

“Yes, I suppose she could have…”

 

The Doctor’s expression turned thoughtful, and Rory frowned.

 

“She did this on purpose, didn’t she?” Rory sighed.  “Great, that’s just great.  I always wanted you to see me in my underpants.”

 

The Doctor brightened, a smile pulling onto his lips.

 

“They are _very_ nice pants though,” he observed.  “Is that mistletoe?”

 

The Doctor had bounded up beside him before he had a chance to breathe, and taking a very hard, far-too-close look at his underwear.

 

Rory’s hands went up, as did his eyebrows, and mouth fell open when the Doctor’s face moved even closer upon his bottom-half.

 

“Wha-What are you doing?!” Rory choked.

 

Recovering, he backed his hips away and pushed the Doctor off him.

 

“I thought it was tradition?  Isn’t it tradition?” the Doctor queried.

 

He looked genuinely puzzled.

 

“What is?” Rory asked, his heartbeat loud in his ears.

 

“Kissing the mistletoe.”

 

“ _Under_ the mistletoe.”

 

“Oh.  Right.”  The Doctor pondered.  “Well, I can’t really – I mean, under it is…”

 

He trailed off and Rory turned bright red.

 

“No, you _can’t_.  Besides, it traditionally only refers to kissing on the mouth.”

 

The Doctor’s face lit up again.

 

“Oh, okay!  That’s easy!”

 

Again, Rory had no time to think.  The Doctor was on him in a flash, lips fastened upon his own.  Rory’s arms waved uselessly by his sides, his shock rendering him unable to turn thought into action and stop this.

 

It was helped a moment later by the noise of the Tardis door opening and the clatter of shopping bags to the floor.

 

“Rory!”

 

Rory wrenched himself away at the sound of Amy’s voice and turned to see her gobsmacked face in the doorway.  Rory held a hand out.

 

“Amy!  This isn’t what it looks like,” Rory rattled out.  “I swear I didn’t – he surprised me – it was all him!  I didn’t want any of it, I promise.”

 

Amy gaped at them a few moments longer and then turned to close the Tardis door behind her.

 

“Amy, um, I was just getting into the festive spirit and I think I may have misunderstood, and gotten a bit carried away,” the Doctor added meekly.  “Sorry.”

 

When Amy spun back around, her expression had changed.  Rory knew that look, and he felt his stomach drop.  Her mouth curled into a wolfish grin.

 

“There’s only one thing you should be sorry for,” she purred.  “Not waiting for me.”

 

Amy darted up the steps and slid between the two of them.  She wrapped a hand around the back of Rory’s neck and took a hold of the Doctor’s shirt collar with the other, her eyes dark.

 

“Now,” she said, smile still wide.  “Where were you?”

 

*


End file.
